Alec Peters
| Place of birth = Georgia | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = | Roles = Property Master }} Alec Peters, Jr. became the officially appointed archivist/property master in 2011 for the CBS Star Trek Archive, when the various Star Trek exhibition tours came to a close, the last one being the 2012 "Pacific National Exhibition", Vancouver, Canada–leg of the Star Trek The Exhibition tour exhibit. His responsibilities were the care of the props and studio models that were still in the possession of the studio and which were featured in the tours exhibits from 2006 onward. When not in use for the tour circuit, the materials are not stored on the Paramount lot, but rather remanded in the custody of Peters at the warehouse of his company Propworx, Inc.. Prior to his appointment, Peters had already been officially entrusted in 2010 by the studio with the auctioning off of the exhibit assets of the defunct Las Vegas Star Trek: The Experience exhibition. Peters, at the time of his appointment, had not been a stranger to the Star Trek franchise, as he had made a name for himself as an extremely knowledgeable collector of Star Trek memorabilia from 2006 onward. Peters, by his own admission in his profile on the company website, got seriously bitten by the collector bug when he attended the 2006 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction. An attorney by training, Peters graduated from the University of North Carolina School of Law, passed the bar, and promptly took a job coaching men’s volleyball at USC, where he was assistant coach on the 1990 NCAA Championship team. He also coached with the USA National Team until starting his first business, AMG, a sports management company. http://www.propworx.com/about-propworx/our-team/ Yet, afterwards, pursuant his 2006 experience, he made collecting Science Fiction memorabilia collecting and trading his primary occupation, prompting his remark on the Propworx, Inc. site profile, "Alec isn’t quite sure what he wants to do when he grows up.". The moment Peters started collecting, he started his own memorabilia blog, The Star Trek Prop, Costume & Auction Blog, and accompanying forum, which since then has become rapidly a major focal point for collectors of Sci-Fi memorabilia, and in particular those of the Star Trek franchise. Self-educated in the subject matter, Peters' repute has grown substantially during the last decade, to such a degree that he was sought out to facilitate the auctioning-off of the production assets of the revamped 2004 Battlestar Galactica-franchise. To this end he founded in 2008 his own auction company "Propworx, Inc.", that has since then held multiple auctions, selling off production materials from several Science-Fiction franchises, including four that involved the Star Trek franchise. Peters' acquired expertise led to various (albeit sometimes begrudgingly) adjustments in various Profiles in History auction listings, as he pointed out inaccuracies and falsehoods in their listings, but which did eventually led to his appointment as CBS's Star Trek archivist. A very recent project, Peters was involved in, was the acquisition of the original Class F shuttle full scale mock-up, he managed to acquire with noted fellow collector Adam Schneider, in order to have it restored for posterity, to which end he started the non-profit foundation, "The Galileo Restoration", in order to raise funding, and that has secured backing from former Star Trek staffers Doug Drexler, Michael Okuda, and Daren Dochterman. http://galileorestoration.com/ Peters was featured in the fourth episode of season three, broadcast on 2 May 2012, of the television series Auction Kings, when he was called in to authenticate a screen-used command uniform. Propworx's specialized Star Trek auctions * "STAR TREK: THE EXPERIENCE Warehouse Sale"–10 April 2010, sale of assets from the Las Vegas Star Trek: The Experience exhibition * [[Star Trek auctions#The official STAR TREK prop and costume auction|The official STAR TREK prop and costume auction]]"–8 August 2010, sale of assets from former Star Trek production staffers * ''STAR TREK'' auction"–4 June 2011, sale of assets partly originating from former Star Trek production staffers * ''STAR TREK'' auction III"–24 March 2012, sale of assets partly originating from former Star Trek production staffers External links *Propworx.com–official site * [http://startrekauction.blogspot.com/ The Star Trek Prop, Costume and Auction Blog] - Alec Peter's blog *2010 Interview with Alec Peters at GateWorld.net * Propworx.com profile Peters, Alec